


cos summer's in the air now

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [129]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, way!brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kevin Way and Wet Hot American Summer - Cobra Starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	cos summer's in the air now

Kevin learned to party at the knees of his brothers. He was a master at parties. He had a shoebox full of fake IDs and insider knowledge of every gig, houseparty, secret show and DJ set in the tri-state area.

He might not be able to remember how to solve for x or who started world war one, but having a good time was a topic for which he always got an A.

Kevin walked straight past the long line, nodding to the bouncers as they held up the rope for him to duck under.

The club was beyond packed, hands and arms and legs and lips all intertwining and moving to the beat. Kevin felt his spine loosen and his hips twitch as he slid into the amorphous, writhing mass.

Later, he might go see if he could find Mikey, and depending on how high he was, maybe grab a ride to the secret aftershow no-one was supposed to know about.

But for now, this was all Kevin needed. The darkness of the club and the anonymity of the crowd and the beat threading everything back together.


End file.
